As a photoelectric conversion element, a dye-sensitized solar cell element has attracted attention since it is inexpensive and a high photoelectric conversion efficiency can be obtained, and various developments have been conducted with regard to the dye-sensitized solar cell element.
The dye-sensitized solar cell element includes at least one dye-sensitized solar cell, and the dye-sensitized solar cell includes an annular sealing portion connecting a conductive substrate and a counter substrate such as a counter electrode.
As such a dye-sensitized solar cell element, for example, there is known a dye-sensitized solar cell element disclosed in the following Patent Document 1. The following Patent Document 1 discloses an electrode comprising a conductive substrate, an electrode facing the conductive substrate, an oxide semiconductor layer which is provided on the conductive substrate, an electrolyte which is provided between the two electrodes, and a sealing material which connects the two electrodes in a periphery of the electrolyte, in which the two electrodes are parallel to each other.
In addition, as the above-described dye-sensitized solar cell element, there is known a dye-sensitized cell including an annular sealing portion between an optical electrode and a counter electrode (See the following Patent Document 2). Herein, an interface between the sealing portion and the counter electrode or an interface between the sealing portion and the optical electrode is configured so that four linear portions intersect each other so as to form an annular shape.